The Center for International Blood and Marrow Transplant Research (CIBMTR) is a clinical research program dedicated to addressing important issues in hematopoietic cell transplantation (HCT) by offering a unique resource of data and statistical expertise to the scientific community. The CIBMTR includes > 400 HCT centers that share data on HCT outcomes and a Statistical Center that maintains a clinical database with information for more than 250,000 HCT recipients. These data and the analytic support available through the CIBMTR Statistical Center have led to successful completion of hundreds of studies. U24-CA76518 provides the primary support for these activities. This application requests funding for the next 5 years to support this resource in order to provide the biomedical community continued access to a high quality clinical database and statistical support to facilitate clinical research. Planned resource enhancements include development of electronic data acquisition technology to facilitate participation by a wide range of U.S. and non-U.S. HCT centers; collaboration with other domestic and international organizations to increase the data available to study transplantation for rare indications and new HCT technologies; collecting data on outcome of other therapeutic applications of hematopoietic stem cells; expanding data on late effects and long-term quality of life; and developing new biostatistical methodology to address the challenges, needs and opportunities in analyzing HCT outcomes. The CIBMTR is committed to meeting the needs of investigators in a rapidly evolving field. It has and will build on the infrastructure made possible by support from U24-CA76518 and partnership with others to better serve the research community. Activities during the current and previous funding cycles have led to not only many publications on important issues in HCT but also have created the opportunity for greatly expanded global collaboration in data exchange and observational HCT research and contributed substantially to the success of a U.S. multicenter clinical trials network in HCT. Enhancements already in progress and planned for the next funding cycle will allow more in-depth exploration of immunobiologic aspects of HCT and post-HCT QOL. In summary, the CIBMTR, with the support provided through U24-CA76518, continues to play a unique role in facilitating clinical research in HCT. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]